The Other Universe
by XtraBossic
Summary: A boy coming from school with a bad report card find Another Universe. how will he fit in and what Friendship, Rivalry, and Romance await him.


Story- A boy named Baker was sent to another universe. He wakes up and finds himself on a bed but this isn't his house and he has a tail. What Adventures await him and what Friendships, Rivalry Romances await him?

Chapter 1.

"Man, schools a bummer, Baker thought, I just got my report card today and I got 3 C's". My parents are gonna kill me, man at least… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Baker yelled! Where am I going?!

Baker then woke up and sat up quickly. Whoa that was a just a crazy dream… wait where am I he thought. Oh God He said as he was looking around franticly. WAIT, He said very loudly:"DO I HAVE A TAIL"?! Baker got up quickly and scanned the room and saw nothing out of the ordinary. He walked out the room in a sneak position but than two adults caught him. Baker yelled" Who are you and why you captured me". They both looked at each other than back at Baker and said" Baker calm down, are you high or just kidding"? they then closed in on him, than he then grabbed a lamp and started waving it and said" Stay back, I know martial arts, I have a lamp and I ain't afraid to use it you crazy buffoons". The man reaches for him so Baker went to a defensive position. The man reached behind him and grabbed his weird tail. Baker felt weak and stated to fall on the ground. The woman than calmly said" Fritz, don't do that, he might have amnesia. Fritz than said "Baker do you have amnesia?" Baker said "Hmmmnamana" Fritz let go of his tail and said "sorry". Baker said" The last thing I remember was that is was walking from school with a bad report card, than it looked like I was falling but I could only see space and then I woke up here". They looked at each other and started laughing. Fritz said "you almost got me there". He face got all serious and said time for training. Baker said "training what". Fritz face got a mad look in his eye and said "stop playing around and go to the kame lookout." Baker felt a connection and remembered everything. It was like all the information was being sucked into his mind and without a doubt He said"ok". After he brushed his teeth and took a bath, he went to his room and got his gi. It was a typical saiyain armor but without the armor like Vegeta, but instead it was black. After he finish Fritz came into his room and said" O.K since your finish lets go ok. Baker replied "ok". When they went outside Fritz said "Lets go", Baker said where's the car. Fritz looked at him like he was crazy and said " Man, maybe you did hit your head, I mean lets fly" Baker said "Oh fly, ok where's the airplane". Fritz did a facepalm and said "no, flying with ourselves", Baker look at him like he was a maniac and said" are you gonna throw me off a cliff and expect me to fly, no way now I know it your crazy". Fritz than slapped Baker and said "don't you mess with me, the first time it was funny but now its not. Get your act together and stop acting like a child". Baker replied yes "Father". Now all the attacking, flying, defense, and ki came to him. Baker started to levitate, then he took off like a rocket ship. When they got there he saw some people he didn't recognize. He than got the information about them and said "Hi Z fighter". All of them stop sparing and one with crazy hair came to him and said "Hey Baker, how are you"? Baker replied "Hey Goku"? Goku said "there is something different abut you, but I cant put my finger on it". Baker was about to say everything that happened to him but Goku said "Oh I see, you grew some hair". Baker asked for a mirror and the woman with blue hair gave it to him. Baker said "Thanks" and looked in it. He had hair that was straight up like spiky but not with gel but natural. Goku said "WAIT WHAT, YOU HAVE A TAIL". Baker replied "Yes I do, don't you". Goku replied no I got mine removed, and so did Vegeta, and Gohan". "Oh" was Baker reply. They tried to remove it but he loved it and said no. They said "Ok" but don't warn us when you turn to a giant ape and can't control it". After they finished training, Baker went back home to lay on his bed. Before he fell asleep he heard a voice that sounded like his and it said " Hello, Hello? Awww my freakin God I screwed up this time". Baker drifted to sleep.


End file.
